Aimer à en mourir
by Fannyfique 'nyfa
Summary: Je t'ai aimé sans pouvoir l'oublier. Tu m'as aimé à m'en détester. La guerre fait rage autant dans nos cœurs que dans nos vies. Tu as choisi ton camps et j'en ai fait autant. Alors aimons-nous dans la mort comme nous n'avons pas pu nous aimer dans la vie.
1. Prologue

Me revoila pour une nouvelle histoire. A cause (ou grâce ?) à Rukie j'ai pris conscience du potentiel qui sommeil en chaque serpentard. Merci même si tu le saura sûrement jamais ^^

J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part qu'il faut pas que vous hésitiez à me dire ce que vous en penser. Voila voila... bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Prologue**

Une fillette de onze ans attendait patiemment sur le quai de la gare de trouver le moyen d'atteindre la voie 9 ¾. Assise sur son imposante valise, elle regardait les gens passer sans la voir, espérant que quelqu'un remarque enfin sa pré cheveux bruns relevés en queue de cheval balayaient sa nuque à chaque mouvement de tête. Elle laissa échapper un loin soupir et sursauta de stupeur quand elle aperçu deux garçons de son âge traverser la barre séparant deux tourniquets avant de disparaître comme par magie. La fillette se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, priant pour ne pas avoir rêver, avant de s'élancer à son tour. Soudain la petite brune eut la sensation que l'espace se déformait et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fit face à une vieille locomotive rouge sur laquelle était écrit "Poudlard Express".

La fillette tira péniblement sa malle jusqu'à un wagon dans lequel elle monta. Il était tout juste neuf heures alors elle n'eut aucun problème à trouver un compartiment libre dans lequel s'installer. Sur le quai, les élèves et leurs familles arrivaient en nombre. La fillette regardait avec envie les parents qui serraient leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Personne a l'orphelinat n'avait daigné l'accompagner. Elle avait mis toutes les affaires auxquelles elle tenait dans sa malle et avait quitté l'orphelinat sans dire un mot à personne. Soudain, un bruit sourd sortit la brune de ses pensées. Elle inspecta brièvement le compartiment dans lequel elle s'était installée et, ne repérant rien d'anormale, ouvrit la porte à la recherche de la source de son dérangement. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une fille de son âge aux cheveux châtains étalée par terre. Elle se tenait le genou, maudissant discrètement sa maladresse, avant de jeter un œil à la brune, espérant que celle-ci lui vienne en aide. Cette dernière tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et la jeune sorcière en profita pour nettoyer ses habits. Chose faite, la brune repris place contre la fenêtre, attendant patiemment le départ du train. Elle n'eut pas le temps de replonger dans ses pensées que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit.

"Excuse-moi ? Je peux m'assoir avec toi ?"

La jeune sorcière lui sourit et désigna la place en face d'elle, invitant ainsi la sorcière à s'installer. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire avant de s'assoir puis lui tendit la main.

"Je m'appelle Emily Allen, ravie de faire ta connaissance."

La fillette lui serra la main et se présenta à son tour. Elle conclut, devant l'absence de réaction à l'annonce de son patronyme, qu'Emilie n'était pas une sang-pure. N'importe quel sang-pur aurait fait le lien avec la tristement célèbre famille à laquelle elle appartenait. Les deux sorcières sympathisèrent très vite, les discussions et confidences allaient bon train et alors que le Poudlard Express commençait à avancer, bien trop lentement au gout de la brune, une tornade blonde déferla dans le compartiment. La sorcière se laissa tomber au sol, cessa de respirer comme pour dissimuler sa présence et joint ses mains pour prier. Au même moment, deux sorciers bien plus âgés portant des uniformes verts et argents passèrent en trombe dans le couloir. Ils avaient l'air passablement énervés et cherchaient quelqu'un, sans doute la tornade blond se dit la brune. La blonde poussa un long soupir avant de poser les yeux sur les deux sorcières. Elle leur sourit et s'installa à côté d'Emily.

"Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait peur, j'ai eu le malheur de bousculer des septièmes années et j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient m'étrangler parce que mes parents sont pas sorcier, ils m'ont traité de Sang-de-bourbe ! Je sais pas ce que ça veux dire mais ça avait pas l'air sympa. Oh, je m'appelle Lucca Cannon, enchantée ! Dites, vous êtes comme moi vous ?"

La brune étouffa un rire alors qu'Emily implorait Lucca de se calmer avant de se présenter à son tour.

"Emily Allen, je suis une sang-mêlée. Ne les laisse pas t'insulter parce que tu es une née-moldue, ses crétins n'ont pas à se sentir supérieurs parce que tu ne viens pas d'une famille de sorcier."

La brune acquiesça en expliquant que c'était la pire insulte qu'il existe pour les sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Puis leur confia qu'elle était une sang-pure dont la famille était au bord de l'extinction.

"D'ailleurs ça vaux sûrement mieux pour la société."

Les deux sorcières, en particulier Lucca, ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions sur sa famille, question de la fillette esquiva avec brio. Les trois nouvelles amies s'entendaient à merveilles, Emily et la fillette allaient expliquer les histoires de sang à leur nouvelle amie quand une fillette rousse passa la tête par la porte.

"Enfin, j'ai cru que je ne trouverais jamais un compartiment où il n'y ait que des filles. Est-ce que je peux venir me changer avec vous ? Les toilettes ont été pris d'assaut par les plus grands.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut se changer, lui répondit la brune, tu es la bienvenue...

-Lily, Lily Evans."

Les trois amies se présentèrent à leur tour et se changèrent tout en continuant leur conversation.

"Donc les sang-pur se disent supérieurs aux nés-moldus et même aux sang-mêlés parce qu'il descendent de vielles familles où il n'y a que des sorciers. Le registre des sang-pur britanniques compte encore vingt-huit familles qui sont les Potter, Rosier, Weasley, Lestrange, Black, Selwyn, Gaunt, Abbot, Flint, Yaxley, Avery, MacMillan, Malefoy, Rowle, Ollivander chez qui tu as du acheté ta baguette, Bulstrode, Croupton, Nott, Prewett, Londubat, Fawley, Beurk, Parkinson, Shacklebolt, Travers, Carrow, Shafiq, Greengrass et Slughorn.

-Après toutes les familles ne sont pas partisane de cette idée de sang-pur, continua Emily. La plupart d'entre eux vont à Serpentard, sauf les Weasley qui sont tout le temps à Gryffondor.

-C'est stupide, marmonna Lily, on est pas des moins que rien juste parce qu'on a des parents sans pouvoirs magiques.

-Et toi, demanda Lucca en s'adressant à la brune, vu que tu es une sang-pur, tu veux aller à Serpentard ?"

La fillette nia vivement en précisant qu'elle priait tout les jours pour ne pas finir là-bas. Elle ne voulais pas prendre le même chemin que son père et se battait contre les préjugés depuis qu'elle savait pourquoi il était en prison. Mais la brune se garda bien de leur en faire part. Lily passa le reste du trajet jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-lard avec les filles et s'intégra vite au groupe. Elles achetèrent un tas de friandises qu'elle engloutirent en gloussant avant de se promettre de rester amies peut importe dans quelle maison ont les enverrait. Puis elles sentirent le train ralentir alors qu'elle scellaient leur promesse d'un câlin groupé. Il faisait nuit depuis un petit moment quand le Poudlard Express s'arrêta en gare. Les quatre amies descendirent du train avec impatience et appréhension en laissant leurs valises dans le train comme le leur avait demandé les préfets.

Sur le quai, un géant, ou plutôt un demi-géant, attendait les premières années avec une joie non dissimulée. Les petits nouveaux se rassemblèrent devant lui tout en échangeant des messe-basses sur la corpulence du-dit géant.

"Bonsoir, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. C'est moi qui vais vous conduire jusqu'au château, suivez-moi."

Hagrid conduit les enfants jusqu'au Lac Noir où il les fit monter dans des barques. Lily, Lucca, Emilie et la fillette aux cheveux bruns s'assirent dans la même barque qui, à leur plus grande surprise, se mis à avancer toute seule. La traversée du lac était magique et les petits premières années en prirent plein les yeux. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils découvrirent en passant les lourdes portes en chênes du château. Une dame assez âgées et à l'air sévère les attendait devant deux grosses portes. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassemblés devant elle, elle se présenta puis les fit patienter dans une antichambre. Les cœurs battaient à tout rompre et les discussions se faisaient de plus en plus forte en particulier au niveau d'un groupe de quatre garçons. Un peu plus loin, la brune reconnu les deux garçons qu'elle avait vu disparaitre sur le quai de la gare. Ils parlaient entre eux tout en regardant le groupe des quatre. La voix du professeur McGonagall tira la fillette de ses pensées. Les élèves arrivèrent dans une grande salle dont le plafond magique ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au ciel étoilé qu'ils avaient observé pendant la traversée du lac. Dans cette salle se trouvaient quatre tables de la longueur de la pièce où étaient assis les élèves des années supérieurs. Ils étaient regroupés par maison et regardaient avec amusement les premières années, se remémorant leur propre répartition. Au bout de la pièce, sur une estrade, une cinquième table était installée perpendiculairement aux autres, la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall monta sur l'estrade et fit signe aux élèves de première année de s'arrêter. Un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret entama une chanson décrivant son rôle et les quatre maisons. Le professeur prit une parchemin et souleva le vieux chapeau.

"Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir et je placerais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous serez alors répartis dans une des quatre maisons, à savoir Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor."

Les têtes défilèrent sous le Choixpeau et, à chaque répartition, les élèves de la maison désignée applaudissaient comme des fous. Severus Rogue s'assit à la table de Serpentard, Mary MacDonald fut envoyée à Gryffondor, le groupe des quatre, que la brune repéra comme étant James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, aussi. La répartition de Sirius Black fut reçue par un silence à vous glacer le sang et la brune n'eut pas aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. La noble et très ancienne famille des Black avait toujours été à Serpentard et voilà que leur héritier était réparti à Gryffondor. La brune compatit en imaginant la réaction des parents du garçon mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée parce que ce fut au tour de Lily de passer sous les yeux du Choixpeau.

"Gryffondor !"

Lily qui semblait ravie jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies, espérant qu'elles la rejoindraient à la table rouge et or. Lucca rejoint Lily peut de temps après alors qu'Emilie se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle. Les deux garçons de ce matin, Isaac Avery et Dirk Mulciber, s'installèrent quand à eux chez Serpentard. Il ne resta bientôt plus que la brune devant l'estrade. Elle déglutie difficilement en regardant le chapeau magique devant elle. Puis vient l'instant qu'elle redoutait le plus, son nom résonna dans la grande salle et une silence pesant se fit brusquement comme pour Sirius Black.

"Ophélia Gaunt"


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 1 !

La dernière fois, j'ai oublié de remercier MilaDK alors je fais ça maintenant sinon elle va bouder ^^ Mila je t'aime ! Nan plus sérieusement Mila, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et ma SUPERBE fic (je suis toujours très modeste), ca me fait super plaisir. J'ai hâte que tu postes la suite de L'amour, c'est bien mais de loin !

Sinon je fais de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes que je fais et je m'excuse d'avance si il en reste.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1**

"lia... O...lia... Ophélia Gaunt !"

La-dite Ophélia sursauta et tourna la tête vers son amie, un peu trop brusquement puisqu'elle en eut la tête qui tourne. Elle regarda bêtement Emilie, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune Serdaigle haussait la voix. Emilie, soupira de désespoir.

"Ca fait cinq bonne minutes que je t'appelle... Tu regardes pas la répartition ?"

La brune sembla enfin sortir de son monde, elle sourit à son amie.

"Si si je regarde, je me souvenais de la notre et je me suis perdue dans la nostalgie."

Emilie lui rendit son sourire tout en se concentrant de nouveau sur les premières années.

"Tu as marqué tout le monde ce jour-là. Toi, Ophélia Gaunt, sang-pure, descendante direct de Salazar Serpentard, rare personne à parler encore le fourchelang, tu as été répartie à Serdaigle. Je n'oublierais jamais les Serpentards qui t'ont applaudit dès que tu t'es dirigée vers le Choixpeau, ni leur tête quand il a annoncé Serdaigle au lieu de Serpentard.

-Depuis ils me fusillent du regard à chaque fois que je les croise. Je suis la honte de la famille, que dis-je, de la société ! Si mon père savait ce que je suis devenu il se suiciderait ! Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer une lettre, tu crois qu'ils les lisent à Azkaban ?

-Non je crois pas."

Les deux sorcières pouffèrent de rire, s'attirant ainsi les regards interrogateurs de leurs camarades. Elles applaudirent l'arrivée d'un nouveau Serdaigle à leur table, puis d'un autre et encore un. La répartition se termina par l'éternel discours de Dumbeldore qui rappelait que la forêt interdite portait bien son nom et que les élèves surpris hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu serraient punis. Telle était la routine des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Le festin post-répartition était toujours très animé et cette année n'échappa pas à la règle. Les plus vieux s'amusaient à faire peur aux petits nouveaux sous le regard réprobateur des préfets.

"N'empêche, on en parcouru du chemin depuis notre rencontre, murmura Ophélia, rêveuse.

-C'est sûr, on est des sixièmes années maintenant. Tiens, Lucca nous fait coucou !"

La brune fit de grand geste de bras à l'attention de son amie Gryffondor qui éclata de rire tandis que Lily et Emilie secouaient la tête désespérée.

"Hé Emilie ! Je viens de tilté mais on a pas d'examens cette année ! On va pouvoir se la couler douce ! A nous les journées à glandouiller dans le parc ou la salle commune !

-Dis pas ça à Lily elle t'étriperait."

Ophélia déglutie et jeta un œil à la préfète. Cette dernière le remarqua et adressa un regard suspicieux à la Serdaigle qui balaya ces questions d'un geste de la main avant de commencer à manger. Les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas du genre à lésiner sur la nourriture, les tables étaient recouvertes de mets en tous genres, ce qui fit sans aucun doute le bonheur d'Ophélia. L'orphelinat n'était pas le meilleur endroit où grandir pour un enfant surtout quand on est une sorcière, surtout quand on est une sorcière de sang-pur dont le père est réputer pour son penchant à torturer des moldus. La jeune Serdaigle encore enfant subissait les brimades de ceux qu'elle aurait du considérer comme ses frères et recevait généralement une portion de nourriture plus petite que celles de ses petits camarades.

Cette atmosphère fit qu'Ophélia devint vite solitaire, préférant les livres aux hommes. Sa rencontre avec Emilie, Lucca et Lily l'avait aidée à s'ouvrir plus aux autres mais ce n'était pas encore une réussite. Les évènements qui se déroulèrent en quatrième année n'aidèrent pas la sorcière à se sociabiliser bien au contraire. La montée en puissance d'un certain mage-noir commençait à faire régner la terreur sur le monde sorcier. Celui qui se faisait appelé Voldemort mais dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom se fit connaitre par des actes de plus en plus atroces envers les né-moldus et leur famille. Mais un journaliste finit par découvrit la véritable histoire du mage et la publia dans la gazette. Celui que l'on appelait auparavant Tom Elvis Jedusor était le fils de Merope Gaunt et d'un moldu. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à faire le lien avec Ophélia Gaunt et elle fut violemment mise à l'écart du jour au lendemain. Au même moment les Serpentard tentèrent de se rapprocher de la jeune fille dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne manqua pas d'envenimer la situation. Les seules à ne pas avoir changé d'attitude étaient ces trois filles qui lui avait promis d'être amies peut importe leur maison. Ophélia finit par craquer et, un beau jour de janvier, elle était montée sur la table en plein repas et avait remis tous les élèves à leur place.

"Si je partageais les idées de mon connard de cousin, je n'aurais pas demander au Choixpeau d'aller à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard! Je vous interdit de me juger pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis!"

Puis elle avait quitter la grande salle la tête haute. La situation s'était peu à peu détendu pour devenir ce qu'elle était maintenant. Ophélia vivait sa vie tranquillement, entourée de ses amies, attendant que le temps passe, sans ce préoccuper outre-mesure des rivalités entre maisons. Une fois le repas terminé, Ophélia et Emilie rejoignirent brièvement leurs deux amies à la table des Gryffondors. Lily, en tant que préfète, devait accompagner les premières années jusqu'à leur salle commune mais elle ne manqua pas d'enlacer les filles avant de partir tout en leur promettant de manger avec elle le lendemain.

"Je pourrais échapper à Potter en plus."

Une fois que tous les premières années eurent disparu de leur champ de vision, les trois sorcières prirent à leur tour le chemin du septième étages afin de rejoindre leur tour respective et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, les directeurs des quatre maisons distribuèrent les emplois du temps à leurs élèves et les cours reprirent. Comme tous les ans, les nouveaux se perdaient sans cesse, ce qui amusait énormément leurs ainés. Contre toute attente, les professeurs avaient mis au point un plan diabolique pour palier à la mésentente entre les différentes maisons, plan que le professeur McGonagall annonça quand tous les élèves furent attablés. Elle fit tinté son verre pour ordonner le silence.

"Nous avons tous conscience des rivalités qui existent entre nos différentes maisons et afin de remédier à cela, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que cette année, les cours et les exercices notés de sixième et septième années se feraient par groupe de deux. Un garçon et une fille de différentes maisons feront équipe et pour éviter tout massacre entre les élèves, les Gryffondors feront équipe avec les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards avec les Serdaigles. Les groupes seront annoncés à la première heure de cours lundi qui se fera exceptionnellement avec toutes les maisons en même temps."

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves protestèrent en vain. Les professeurs avaient pris leur décision avec l'accord du professeur Dumbeldore et rien ne les feraient changer d'avis. C'est avec une anxiété grandissant au fil du temps que les élèves se rendirent à leur premier cours de l'année. Heureusement la rentrée avait eut lieu un vendredi et le week-end suivit cette annonce pour le moins troublante. Les amis profitèrent à fond des instants qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble avant le cours fatidique. Ophélia et les siennes passèrent leurs journées dans le parc, profitant du soleil avant l'automne froid et gris d'Ecosse.

Le dimanche soir, à l'heure du repas, Lucca et Ophélia décidèrent de prendre le professeur Slughorn en filature dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations sur la composition des groupes de travail. C'est ainsi qu'elles quittèrent la grande salle à la suite du professeur, se cachant dans les recoins les plus farfelus du château, attendant le moment propice pour agir. Complètement obnubilées par leur filature, les deux jeunes filles n'entendirent même pas qu'on les interpelait. Elles continuèrent leur route normalement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne dans leur oreille

"Bouh..."

Lucca lâcha un cri de surprise tandis qu'Ophélia s'effondra par terre tel un château de carte.

"Non mais ça va pas ? T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?! Vociféra la Serdaigle.

-C'est St Mangouste qui se fout de la charité là ! Répliqua aigrement une voix derrière elle."

Lucca, encore toute chamboulée par sa récente frayeur, posa son regard bleu sur son interlocuteur.

"Je pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler Black !"

Le maraudeur se renfrogna alors que Remus aidait Ophélia à se remettre sur pieds.

"C'est rare de vous voir sans Lily et Emilie, vous allez où ? Demanda le loup-garou.

-On est en plein filature, on essaie d'obtenir des informations auprès de Slug pour les groupes de demain, expliqua la blonde. Mais Lily et Milie ne s'abaissent pas à prendre un professeur en chasse.

-Si c'est vraiment Slughorn que vous cherchez, il vient de filer en direction des cachots, les informa Potter."

Ophélia regarda autour d'eux et s'aperçut que le garçon avait bel et bien raison, Slughorn avait disparu pendant leur discussion.

"A cause de vous on doit tout reprendre depuis le début, se plaignit Ophélia. Lulu, je veux pas aller dans les cachots.

-Pourquoi? Se moqua Black. C'est un peu chez toi les cachots de Serpentard, Gaunt."

La Serdaigle lança un regard noir à Black.

"NE-REDIS-JAMAIS-CA! Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, non ?!"

A leur plus grand étonnement ce ne fut non pas Ophélia qui prononça ces paroles pleines de haine mais Lucca. Puis elle tourna les talons, entrainant son amie dans la marche. Remus lui offrit un regard désolé avant de reprendre sa route avec les trois autres maraudeurs.

Les deux sorcières ne réussirent malheureusement pas à remettre la main sur le professeur et durent finalement se résoudre à regagner leur dortoir avant le couvre-feu. Le lundi matin, la tension était palpable dans la salle où étaient réunis les sixièmes années. Le professeur McGonagall déroula sans plus attendre son interminable parchemin et annonça les groupes. Le silence qui régnait était tel que chaque mot résonna dans la pièce. Les premiers binômes annoncés furent ceux entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

"Evans et MacMillan, Cannon et Deacon..."

"...Lupin et Bennet, Potter et Abbot, ..., Black et Hall, Pettigrow et Huggins"

Puis vint celui des Serdaigles et des Serpentards.

"... Allen et Rogue, Bishop et Mulciber, Gaunt et Avery."


	3. Chapitre 2

Yo ! (qui dit encore yo de nos jours ?) Bref ! Voici un chapitre qui aura découvert le monde avant d'être publié ! Et oui parce que je l'ai commencé en France (ah ma petite maison tu me manque un peu...) puis je l'ai continué à Londres en attendant mon avion pour le japon (JAPON !) où je viens de le terminer ! YOUHOU ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à le finir parce que j'avais un petit blocage et avec mon concours j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tous ça mais ça y ait le voilà !

Je voulais aussi remercier MilaDK (merci Mila merci beaucoup !) pour sa review qui ma fait super plaisir :)

Sur ceux je vais vous laisser le lire et je vais allez me coucher parce qu'il est tard au pays du soleil levant ! (Pour ce que ça intéresse j'ai cimpris pour on l'appelle comme ça... figurer vous que le soleil se lève à 4h du mat, 4H! Alors quand on a pas de volet c'est trop dur de dormir...) Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui ou celle qui allait être son binôme jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire de leur scolarité selon l'humeur des professeurs. Ophélia vit clairement Isaac Avery soupirer et elle se dirigea vers lui sous le regard inquiet d'Emilie.

"T'as qu'à le dire si ça te fait chier d'être avec moi."

Avery posa son regard froid sur sa partenaire et lui lança un sourire malsain.

"Si j'avais été avec une sang-de-bourbe, j'aurais pu la torturer en toute tranquillité, quoi que, d'un côté tu risque pas de me contaminé avec du sang impur.

-Être né-moldu n'est pas une maladie et à moins que tu t'amuses à te faire des transfusions tu ne risque pas de "contaminer" ton sang si pur Avery, répliqua la Serdaigle d'une voix froide.

-Tu aurais presque l'air d'une sang-pure si tu ne tenais pas des propos aussi stupides, Gaunt

-Ne me compare pas à toi Avery, selon vos idées moyenâgeuses, sur le plan du sang, je te suis largement supérieure, ne l'oublie pas."

Avery ne répondit rien et se retourna vers Mulciber. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête en direction d'Emma Bishop suivis d'une grimace de dégout. Avery ricana en regardant à son tour la jeune fille. Emma était une née-moldue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil qui partageait le dortoir des deux Serdaigles. Ophélia fut prise d'inquiétude à l'égard de sa camarade de chambre. Mulciber était réputé pour son profond dégout envers les nés-moldus et sa tendance à leur en faire baver. La Serdaigle pris le peu de courage qu'elle avait et s'empara du bras de Mulciber.

"Vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher à Emma où je vous ferais comprendre que Tom et moi ne sommes pas cousin pour rien, compris ?"

Mulciber grimaça en sentant la prise de la jeune fille se resserrer sur son avant-bras. Avery, quant-à lui, lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

"Dans ce cas on va s'occuper des autres...

-Vous me répugnez mais je ne suis pas une Gryffondore, la justice ne m'intéresse pas. Faites ce que vous voulez mais ne vous avisez pas de toucher à mes amies et Lily, Lucca et Emma sont mes amies."

Avery fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un œil aux deux Gryffondores avant d'attraper le bras de la jeune héritière de Serpentard. Ophélia, surprise par la force que mis le jeune homme, lâcha immédiatement Mulciber. Les deux amis s'adressèrent un regard entendu pendant que la Serdaigle s'éloignait prudemment d'eux sans jamais leur tourner le dos. Si il y avait bien une chose que la jeune fille avait appris à l'orphelinat c'est bien qu'on ne tourne jamais le dos à son adversaire et, à ce moment précis, Avery et Mulciber étaient ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un adversaire. Elle n'imaginait pas les Serpentards agir contre elle sous le nez de la vielle McGonagall mais mieux valait rester prudente. On pouvait s'attendre à tout venant d'eux. Les Gaunt étaient réputés pour leur violence issue de leur très forte consanguinité, son père et son grand-père en étaient de parfait exemples, et Ophélia n'avait pas échappé à la règles. Elle s'énervait facilement et perdait vite le contrôle sans ses garde-fous. Les filles disaient que c'était son côté Serpentard qui ressortait. Avery et Mulciber, eux, aimaient le sentiment de puissance que leur procurait leur rang et ne manquaient pas de le rappeler à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs, les nés-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Ophélia était un peu spéciale, traître à son sang mais héritière de Serpentard, Avery et Mulciber ne savaient pas trop comment la gérer et se contentaient, jusqu'à présent, de l'ignorer. Malheureusement, cette période de calme risquait fort de toucher à sa fin étant donné qu'Avery et Ophélia allaient devoir se côtoyer toute l'année.

Emilie rejoignit sa meilleure amie et la pris dans ses bras.

"Avery ?"

La sorcière acquiesça tout en enfoncer sa tête dans le cou de son amie qui lui caressait le dos pour la réconforter.

"Essayez de pas vous entre-tuer.

-Je l'achèverais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à me toucher ! Toi, au moins, tu auras pas se problème avec Rogue, il est pas du genre à chercher des noises aux gens."

Emilie se retint tant bien que mal de rire tandis qu'Ophélia se lamentait sur son sort, prétextant que même Merlin l'avait abandonner et qu'il ne lui restait plus que son chat pour l'aimer. Emilie la laissa se plaindre et fit signe à Lily et Lucca de les rejoindre. Elles finirent leur conversation avec leur partenaire respectif et vinrent câliner la jeune Gaunt. Les quatre amies débattirent de la chance des unes et des autres dans cette répartition et Ophélia s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant foudroyer son binôme du regard. Lily était plutôt contente d'être avec MacMillan, c'était un garçon assez calme et ils s'entendaient bien. Lucca trouvait Deacon bien trop calme à son gout et Emilie ne voyait aucun inconvénient à travailler avec Rogue. Ophélia, quant-à elle, fusillait toujours Avery du regard.

Un peu plus loin, la voix de James Potter se fit entendre, au plus grand désespoir du professeur McGonagall.

"Professeur, comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Je vous faisais confiance !

-Qu'avez-vous encore à dire Potter ?

-Je voulais être avec Lily !"

Le professeur McGonagall ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et laissa échapper un long soupir.

"James, lui répondit Remus, blasé. Comment voulais-tu te retrouver avec Lily alors qu'ils ont fait des groupes Gryffondors/Poufsouffles?"

James marmonna quelque chose et se mit à bouder sous le regard amusé de Peter et les éclats de rire de Sirius. A quelques pas d'eux, Lily soupira, remerciant Merlin d'être avec MacMillan.

"Vous voyez ce que je me coltine tous les jours ?"

Lucca et Ophélia ne purent retenir un gloussement de sortir. Devant la bêtise de ses amies, Lily chercha du soutien auprès d'Emilie qui lui offrit un sourire plein d'empathie. Le professeur McGonagall eut bien du mal à calmer ses élèves pour commencer le premier cours. L'ambiance était aussi tendue qu'avant la répartition mais émanait principalement de la table où étaient assis Avery et Ophélia. Les deux sorciers ne s'adressaient pas le moindre regard et ils pouvaient aisément sentir Emma trembler derrière eux. Ophélia évalua la situation du coin de l'œil et donna un coup de coude à son voisin pour attirer son attention.

"Si tu pouvais dire à ton débile de copain d'arrêter de regarder ma copine comme si il allait la buter ça serait très aimable de ta part.

Avery la regarda d'un air qui devait vouloir dire 'Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être aimable avec toi après ta menace de tout à l'heure' mais il ne formula pas ses pensées et jeta un œil à Mulciber qui cessa immédiatement de regarder la jeune Bishop et ne manqua pas de siffler son mécontentement.

Les sixièmes années sortirent de ce cours exténués, l'ambiance n'avait fait que se dégrader pendant l'heure à tel point que certains élèves développaient des envies de meurtres, notamment à la table d'Ophélia où on pouvait aisément sentir l'électricité dans l'air. Après quelques jours, l'atmosphère entre la plupart des groupes était détendu mais il persistait quelques tensions entre les Serpentards et les Nés-moldus. Avery regardait toujours Ophélia comme s'il voulait le tuer sur place et elle le lui rendait bien. Ophélia attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée les cours de Runes et d'étude des moldus où elle se débarrassait enfin de son détestable partenaire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était tout autant détestable que lui dans ces moments là mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder son sang-froid en sa présence. Le Serpentard l'insupportait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareil quitte à voir les points de Serdaigle en pâtir.

"De toute façon ceux de Serpentard sont pas mieux et on est toujours devant Poufsouffle..., expliqua un jour la sorcière à ses trois amies."

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec elles ou à la bibliothèque, Ophélia passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa salle sur demande. Cet endroit était devenu son refuge depuis qu'elle l'avait trouver par hasard en fuyant les autres en quatrième année et elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Emilie. Les filles lui en voudrait sûrement un moment si elles l'apprenaient mais Ophélia aimait bien trop l'idée d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à elle pour partager l'information.

Comme à son habitude, Ophélia trainait dans la salle sur demande, cherchant un moyen d'emmerder Avery sans grand succès. Les deux sorciers passaient leurs temps à se chercher mutuellement et ils ne manquaient pas de se trouver à chaque fois. Une bonne partie des élèves de leur année disaient qu'ils s'aimaient bien mais Ophélia eut vite fait de faire taire les rumeurs en faisaient exploser son chaudron sur son partenaire. Suite à cela Avery avait passé le week-end à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh atténue ses brûlures et Ophélia avait pris une heure de colle malgré qu'elle ait plaidé non coupable.

"Ca arrive même au meilleur de faire exploser un chaudrons et c'est pas de ma faute si ce crétin avait la tête au dessus à ce moment là."

Cette intervention lui avait valut un devoir à rendre sur la potions qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Quelques jours plus tard, Ophélia avait croisé Avery dans les couloirs alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie et il avait juré qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Elle avait donc pris Morphée, son chat bien-aimé, et s'était installée dans la salle sur demande pour réfléchir à tout ça dans le calme et la sérénité. La sorcière était affalée sur un lit double, Morphée allongé de tout son long à côté d'elle, et regardait le plafond comme s'il allait lui souffler des idées. Cela faisait déjà une heure que son cerveau carburait à plein régime mais rien de concluant n'était né de ses pensées. N'ayant pas d'idée, elle décida de demander de l'aide aux maraudeurs qui seraient ravis de faire une farce à un Serpentard.

Ophélia se précipita vers la bibliothèque où elle était sûre de trouver Lily et donc James et ses amis. Elle parcourait les multiples couloirs du château en courant, s'attirant ainsi les reproches de tous les tableaux qu'elle croisait. Elle allait atteindre son objectif lorsqu'elle tomba sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ophélia s'arrêta net, priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Le professeur la regarda un instant avant d'élever la voix.

"Miss Gaunt, le règlement s'adresse aussi à vous, on ne court pas dans les couloir du château. Je me fiche de savoir que vous appartenez à la même famille que ce mage noir, cela ne m'empêchera pas d'enlever dix point à Serdaigle pour votre manque de discipline."

Ophélia n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

"Vous vous fichez de savoir de quelle famille je viens alors que c'est exactement pour cette raison que vous venez d'enlever des points à Serdaigle ? Personne n'a jamais perd de point pour ça, c'est stupide et cela contre-dit totalement les propos que vous tenez. Et vous pouvez m'enlever autant de point que vous voulez si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je n'en ai rien à faire."

Sur ces mots Ophélia gagna la bibliothèque où elle ne tarda pas à trouver Lily. Elle était assise à une table en compagnie des Maraudeurs et semblait à bout de nerf. Ophélia s'approcha lentement de son amie qui la supplia du regard de lui venir en aide dès qu'elle la vit. James et Sirius suivirent le regard de Lily tandis que Remus offrait un regard désolé à la Gryffondor.

"Vous tombez bien tous les quatre, j'ai besoin de vous !"


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée du temps qu'il a mis à arriver mais j'avais mon concours, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas bien réussi puisque je suis sur liste complémentaire mais ça vous vous en foutez, et après j'étais au japon pendant 3 semaines. Mais le voilà !**

 **En parlant de Japon, je suis allée au parc Harry Potter à Osaka et c'était trop cool, ca m'a un peu inspiré en plus ;) J'ai ramené une boite de choco-grenouille et j'ai eu Salazar Serpentard ! C'est trop fou !**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est important parce que c'est aussi ça qui me donne envie d'écrire ! D'ailleurs merci Mila !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

"Ne m'approche pas !

-O... a... Ophé... lia... Ophélia !"

La sorcière se réveilla en sursaut et s'agrippa à la première chose venue. Elle semblait complètement perdue et regardait tout autour d'elle, posant finalement son regard effrayé sur Emilie. Celle-ci la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la tête pour la calmer. Ophélia sanglotait sur l'épaule de son amie quand elle fut pris de tremblement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ophi ?

-J'ai rêvé de lui, de Tom... Commença la jeune sorcière en se tenant les épaules. Il a dit que j'étais comme lui et que je devais me joindre à son armée, qu'ensemble nous serions invincibles. Il était avec pleins de ses "mange-morts" comme il dit et un serpent énorme puis il s'est approché de moi. Deux de ses mange-morts m'ont attrapé et j'avais beau crier et me débattre rien n'y faisait ! Il a posé sa main sur ma joue et m'a murmuré à l'oreille que je serais bientôt à lui puis je me suis réveillée."

Emilie écouta son histoire sans dire un mot mais fronça les sourcils à certains moments. Elle prit son amie par les épaules et la secoua pour qu'elle la regarde.

"Ophélia, rassure-moi, tu ne penses pas que tu es comme lui ?"

Devant le silence d'Ophélia, Emilie vu rouge et ne manqua pas d'exprimer haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait.

"Tu es vraiment idiote Ophélia ! Tu crois sincèrement que tu es comme tu horrible cousin le mage noir ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de sembla entre vous à par une partie de votre sang ?! Je suis sûre que vous êtes même pas du même groupe sanguin ! C'est un monstre, dégénéré qui veux la mort de tout le monde parce que son père n'aimait pas sa mère et l'a abandonné ! Tu a peut-être mauvais caractère et tu montes vite sur tes grands cheveux fasse aux Serpentard mais c'est pour avoir la paix! Tu ne penses jamais ce que tu dis quand tu dis à Avery que tu lui es supérieure parce que tu es une Gaunt! Est-ce que je me trompe ?!"

Ophélia regarda son amie avec étonnement. Dans leur petit groupe, Emilie était la personne calme et sensé, elle ne s'énervait jamais comme ça, Lucca et Lily s'en chargeaient pour elle. Ophélia se souvient ainsi pourquoi il ne fallait jamais énerver Emilie mais trop tard, elle essuya la colère de cette dernière avec stupeur.

"Non bien sûr que non mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, et si je devenais comme lui après Poudlard, quand vous ne serez plus là pour me protéger tout le temps ?

-Tu te trompe Ophi, repris Emilie d'une voix plus calme, il se battait déjà des enfants qu'il n'aimait pas à l'orphelinat alors que toi tu as géré les choses avec diplomatie, tu ne deviendra pas Voldemort n°2 je te le promet et puis tu te débrouilles très bien sans nous. Tu crois qu'on ne sais pas tout ce que tu fais pour protéger Lily et Lucca des Serpentards ? Et le chantage à Avery et Mulciber pour qu'ils laissent Emma tranquille ? On sait parfaitement que tu fais tout pour nous protéger et ce genre de personne, le genre de personne que tu es, ne peuvent pas devenir Voldemort."

De grosses larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues d'Ophélia. Elles savaient tous, elle aurait dû s'en douter, non pas qu'elle tenait à le leur cacher mais elle préférait agir dans l'ombre. Moins elles en savaient et moins Ophélia avait à s'inquiéter pour elles. Ophélia se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas et Emilie sécha les larmes de sa meilleure amie avant de l'informer qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de se lever. Ophélia grogna dans son oreiller et mis pied à terre pour prendre le premier tour à la salle de bain.

Après le cours de DCFM, Ophélia avait une heure de libre car elle ne faisait pas divination, elle s'installa donc à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Lily pendant que Lucca et Emilie étaient en cours. Lucca n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre, disant que la divination ça ne servait à rien et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du prendre cette option, ce à quoi Emilie lui répondit qu'elle avait raison mais qu'elles auraient dû y penser avant. Dépitées les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours en trainant les pieds. Lily, quant-à elle, semblait désespérée par ses deux amies et remercia Ophélia de réfléchir un peu plus qu'elle quand il s'agissait de leurs études. Ophélia, amusée, invita Lily à venir à la bibliothèque avec elle, ce que la Gryffondor accepta avec joie et les deux amies s'installèrent à une table libre près de la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle allait commencer son devoir de Runes, Ophélia fut interrompue par un Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux couleur ambre qui lui demanda la permission de s'assoir avec elles. Elle interrogea Lily du regard et alors que Lily lui donnait son accord, Remus tira une chaise et ouvrit son livre de Runes.

"Il parait que c'était la guerre pendant le cours de DCFM, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour qu'Avery te jette un sort pareil ?"

Ophélia fut surprise de la question que lui posa le Gryffondor. Ils partageaient plusieurs options en commun, les Runes et l'étude de Moldus, et se parlaient de temps en temps quand James venait harceler Lily au plus grand désespoir de celle-ci mais elle n'était pas vraiment proche de lui et elle fut prise au dépourvu. Elle bafouilla quelques mots avant de reprendre contenance.

"Désolée, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demande ça, lui sourit-elle. Je pensais pas que ce que je faisais t'intéressait à ce point."

Le Gryffondor rougit furieusement et détourna le regard de la jeune fille.

"Je... Tu..."

Il pris une grand inspiration et son visage repris une couleur plus ou moins normale.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre mais j'entends souvent Lily et Lucca parler de tes altercations avec Avery alors ça m'intrigue un peu, tu es plutôt discrète d'habitude.

-On va finir par devenir célèbre à force, je devrais peut-être lui proposer de monter un duo comique, ria Ophélia. Je lui proposerais plus tard. Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, j'ai osé porter atteinte à sa virilité..."

Remus dégluti difficilement en me regardant.

"C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai dit que si il se servait de sa bite comme de sa baguette ça m'étonnait pas qu'il soit puceau et il a pas trop aimé...

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ai pas aimé, murmura Remus en riant.

-Surtout que c'est faux, il est loin d'être puceau, ajouta Lily."

Remus et Ophélia se tournèrent vers elle d'un même geste.

"Attends, comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Ophélia inquiète pour la santé mentale de son amie. Ne me dis pas que...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas couché avec Isaac Avery."

Ophélia et Remus lâchèrent un profond soupir.

"Pourquoi tu soupires toi ? Demanda Ophélia amusée. Ne me dis pas que...

-Non je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily, répondit-il en souriant. Mais j'aurais pas pu cacher ça à James et il aurait pété un cable.

-Arrêtez de me couper tout le temps ! Donc, comment tu sais qu'il est pas puceau ?

-J'écoute ce que les gens disent, moi, beaucoup de filles de Serpentard affirment même que c'est un super bon coup. Vu comment vous êtes hyper proches tous les deux tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance, conclu Lily en riant."

Ophélia rétorqua qu'elle préférait encore embrasser un strangulo plutôt que coucher avec Avery puis elle se mit à travailler, ignorant les rires des deux Gryffondors.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous ! Contre toute attente je viens de finir le chapitre 4, chapitre que je me suis absolument éclatée à écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ;)**

 **Je remercie Mila et Didi pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! D'ailleurs Didi je vais te répondre maintenant:**

 **"C'est un grand honneur de te compter parmi mes fan ! Merci beaucoup ! Je m'attends pas à avoir une review de quelqu'un d'autre que Mila parce que les gens laissent jamais de reviews, c'est déprimant... Mulciber ?! Mais pourquoi lui ?! Dans ma tête c'est un mec gros, dégueulasse, psychopathe qui n'a rien pour plaire haha ! Oui elle est pas tendre avec lui, perso j'ai adoré sa remarque ^^ C'était limite juissif à écrire ! Voilà la suite du coup, tu as de la chance je poste vite là, tu m'a motivé aussi ;) Après tu peux aussi te faire un compte pour nous suivre avec Mila (oui sa fic est juste génial ! faut la motiver pour écrire !) ca sera plus simple pour toi non ? Et puis comme ça je pourrais te répondre en direct ;) Après c'est comme tu veux !"**

 **Voilà je voulais aussi remercier les filles (ou les garçons on sait jamais) qui ont laissé une review un jour, LizzyChance et BlackMaiy, hésitez pas a en laisser à nouveau si la fic vous plait encore ! Et les autres aussi bien entendu !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

"Avery ! Attends-moi !"

Le Serpentard continua son chemin tout en discutant avec Mulciber, ignorant royalement sa partenaire.

"Avery, attends, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander !"

Voyant qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre, la Serdaigle attrapa le jeune homme par le bras, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter et à l'écouter, ou au moins à faire semblant.

"Et si on montait un duo comique toi et moi ! On serait super ! Les meilleurs de toute la Grande Bretagne ! A côté de nous Fabian et Gideon Prewett feront pâle figure !"

Derrière eux, Emma pouffa de rire en entendant ce que disait sa camarade de chambre. Tandis qu'Avery lançait un regard dédaigneux à Ophélia.

"Allez! Sois sympa, pour une fois que je pense à un truc bien... Tu pourrais faire un effort..."

Avery ne disait rien mais on sentait au tressaillement de ses sourcils qu'il était de plus en plus énervé alors qu'Ophélia en rajoutait une couche.

"Ah j'ai compris, tu m'aimes pas c'est ça ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour tout, malgré tout l'amour que je te donne ?! Chuchota-t-elle."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase.

"Oui c'est ça ! Tu as tout à fait compris ! Je ne t'aime pas, je te hais ! Tu me dégoutes avec tes amis impurs ! Tu pourrais être faire honneur à ton sang, être la sorcière la plus crainte de tout les temps mais tu préfères te conforter dans ta bêtise et côtoyer des moins que rien ! Tu fais honte à tous les sang-purs et surtout au plus grand mage noir qui n'ait jamais exister. Je te hais Ophélia Gaunt, je te hais tellement que je pourrais te tuer de mes propre mains ! S'exclama-t-il, tout en attrapant Ophélia au cou comme elle le faisait si bien dans ses moments de colère."

Ophélia regardait Avery. Elle resta interdit au beau milieu du couloir, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait qu'Avery ne l'adorait pas mais de là à vouloir la tuer lui-même. Elle pensait que, comme elle, Avery s'amusait au moins un peu pendant leurs altercations plus que fréquentes, elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il la haïssait à ce point. Même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, Ophélia adorait embêter Avery qui était une des rares personnes à lui dire le fond de sa pensée et elle prenait un malin plaisir à étudier ses réactions dans les moindres détails. Plus que de l'étonnement, c'est de la tristesse que ressenti la jeune fille. Elle resta immobile un moment, le regard dans le vide tandis qu'Avery s'éloignait d'elle avec Mulciber. Avant de tourner au bout du couloir, il adressa un regard étrange à Ophélia puis disparu de son champ de vision. Emilie en profita pour se précipiter vers sa meilleure amie qui s'écroula littéralement parterre. Elle fut prise de violent tremblement et Emilie, pensant qu'il était du à des sanglots silencieux, approcha son visage de celui de sa meilleure amie. L'expression qu'elle y lit la fit tomber à la renverse. Le regard d'Ophélia, rivé sur le couloir qu'avait emprunté Avery, était froid et remplit de haine. La colère qui émanait d'elle, si brulante qu'elle semblait froide, était palpable. Le visage d'Ophélia était déformé par cette colère qu'elle n'arriverait bientôt plus à contenir et ses lèvres tremblaient. Emilie connaissait bien ce regard et ce qu'il impliquait. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'agir Ophélia s'était relevée et elle partit à la poursuite d'Avery.

"Non Ophélia attend ! Ne fait pas ça ! La supplia Emilie avant d'emboiter le pas de son amie, espérant en vain la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne Avery. Emma! Je t'en pris va chercher Lily et Lucca !"

Emma partit en courant à la recherche des deux Gryffondors. Pendant ce temps Emilie arriva à la hauteur d'Ophélia qui venait d'empoigner Avery par le cou, soulevant d'une dizaine de centimètre le jeune homme qui faisait pourtant une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. A côté Mulciber venait de dégainer sa baguette et la pointait sur la sorcière avant de l'abaisser devant son regard meurtrier. Emilie, juste derrière elle, ne savait pas quoi faire et ne pouvait de toute manière pas agir sans Lily ou Lucca. Ophélia resserra sa poigne sur le cou d'Avery qui grimaça de douleur. Elle tremblait de rage.

"Tu aimerais me tuer mais je pourrais le faire avant même que tu ne comprennes ce qui t'arrive ! Tu verras enfin ce que c'est que de faire partie des Gaunt ! Que notre réputation est bien fondée ! Alors comme ça je fais honte à ma famille, à tous les sang-purs et à mon débile de cousin ? Je te dégoute ? Je côtoie des moins que rien ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi Avery ?! A part que mon cousin est malade et que mon père est en prison ?! Ah, d'ailleurs il sort pour Noël, Dumbeldore a réussi à le faire libérer même si je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour la société... Donc qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? C'est toi qui me dégoute ! Pas seulement toi mais tous les sang-purs que se croient supérieurs aux autres, tous ceux qui pensent que les nés-moldus ne devraient pas exister! Je te rappelle aussi que c'est une de ces "sang-de-bourbes" comme vous dites qui vous défonce tous en cours ! Vous êtes des monstres qui ne comprennent rien à la vie, à l'amour ! Je pris pour que vous creviez tous comme les merdes que vous êtes ! J'aimerais tellement participer à votre descente en enfers ! Tu m'insupportais déjà et maintenant que je sais ce que tu penses vraiment de moi je vais pas me gêner pour te pourrir la vie! Tu regretteras d'être né ! Je-"

Ophélia fut plaquée au sol par Lily et Lucca qui se jetèrent sur elle, libérant par la même occasion Avery qui manqua de cracher ses poumons. Il eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre une respiration normale et ne quitta pas Ophélia des yeux. Cette dernière, maintenue au sol par ces deux amies tentait de se dégager pour finir le travail mais n'y arriva pas. Ses amies la tenait par les bras et la clouait sur place. Elle ne cessa pas pour autant de vociférer.

"Je te hais Avery ! Je pensais que malgré nos disputes constante tu t'amusais et je commençais même à me dire que tu n'étais pas si inhumain que tu voulais le faire croire mais apprendre la vérité ma remis les idées, tu es le plus gros connard que j'ai jamais rencontrer ! Je veux plus jamais te voir! DÉGAGE DE MA VUE !"

Avery lui lança le même regard indéchiffrable qu'en partant et finit par détourner le regard, le visage sombre. Il se releva difficilement et partit en prenant appuie sur Mulciber. Emilie s'approcha d'Ophélia et lui pris la tête entre les mains, elle rapprocha son visage du sien et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ophélia se calma presque instantanément. Ses traits se détendirent et elle pris même le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle vit que les maraudeurs avait rappliquer en même temps que ses deux amies Gryffondors et elle comprit finalement qu'elle venait de se donner en spectacle devant une bonne partie des sixièmes années. Les larmes aux yeux, Ophélia se dégagea de l'étreinte des filles et se releva pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse sans même jeter un regard à ses amies. Elle entendit vaguement Emilie leur dire de la laisser suivi d'un cri dont elle ne saisit pas le sens. Elle courait dans le dédale de couloir bousculant des élèves de tous niveaux, s'attirant les regards de nombreuses personnes et les reproches de tous les professeurs qu'elle eut le malheur de croiser mais rien ne l'arrêta dans sa course. Elle finit par atteindre la salle sur demande où elle s'effondra en larme sur un tas de coussins. Elle se détestait d'avoir craquer, elle détestait ce côté d'elle qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et qui se déchainait à la moindre occasion. Les remarques d'Avery l'avait touché plus que qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Comment allait-elle faire le reste de l'année dans ces conditions ? Alors qu'elle broyait du noir, au milieu de son océan de coussins moelleux, Ophélia entendit la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir.

Elle se redressa vivement et aperçut la silhouette facilement reconnaissable de Remus. Elle le regarda d'un air bête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni comment il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Il s'approcha d'elle et, sans atteindre son approbation, se laissa tomber dans les coussins. Elle le suivit du regard et, voyant qu'il ne disait rien, s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit improvisé. Remus le dévisagea en silence, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il l'avait suivis sans même se poser la question et se trouvait bien bête maintenant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les yeux de la jeune fille était rougis par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser et on pouvait voir les sillons qu'elles avaient marqué sur ses joues. Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne prononcent le moindre mots. Ils fixaient tous deux le plafonds, perdu dans leurs pensées, quand, ne tenant plus, Ophélia finit par briser ce silence pesant.

"Pourquoi tu es là ?"

Remus tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et rougit légèrement. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et Remus fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard.

"Je sais pas trop, ça c'est fait naturellement...

-Naturellement ? Demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Rigole pas! Je sais pas, tu m'intrigues... Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu es comme moi.

-Comme toi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise et curieuse.

-Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis, Lui répondis Remus en souriant. C'est compliquer et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler mais oui c'est l'impression que j'ai. On se ressemble plus qu'on pourrait le penser au premier abord.

-Toi je veux bien te ressembler, tu es gentil et honnête, pas comme l'autre crétin."

Remus rougit de plus en plus et il dut détourner les yeux de la Serdaigle.

"Quand je pense qu'il a réussi à me faire craquer au beau milieu d'un couloir ! Il m'énerve !

-Je savais que tu t'énervais facilement mais pas à ce point là..."

Ophélia se renfrogna et se mis en position fœtale, la tête posée sur les genoux.

"Et encore tu as rien vu, c'était petit par rapport à certaines fois..."

Remus lui jeta encore un regard avant d'essayer de se lever mais Ophélia l'attrapa par le poignet, l'arrêtant net dans son mouvement.

"Reste encore un peu."

Remus, d'abord surpris, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et sursauta quand Ophélia lui rendit son bras. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'installa plus près de la sorcière et ferma les yeux. Ophélia fit de même et manqua de s'endormir. Elle fut réveillée par un spasme qui surpris également le Gryffondor. Ils allaient fermer les yeux à nouveau quand Ophélia se redressa brusquement.

"Au fait, comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-Aucune idée, lui répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, je sais même pas où on est vraiment. Je t'ai suivis jusqu'à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et tu avais disparu alors je t'ai chercher et une porte est apparu. Je l'ai ouverte et tu étais là après tu sais ce qui c'est passé.

-Je savais pas qu'on pouvais entrer ici si quelqu'un y est déjà... Peut-être parce que ce que tu voulais le plus c'était me retrouver..."

Ophélia se perdit brièvement dans ses pensées. Visiblement, cet endroit lui réservait encore bien des surprises.

"Ici on est dans la salle-sur-demande. C'est une pièce magique qui n'apparait que quand tu en a vraiment besoin et qui contient toujours ce dont tu as besoin."


	6. Chapitre 5

Hohoho ! Joyeux Noël ! Ah nan c'est pas ça... Joyeux chapitre ? Ah hé puis zut ! Salut tous le monde ! Je sais j'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre mais il est un peu spécial, mais pas trop :p Mes chapitre sont jamais hyper longs mais sinon c'est trop dur et ca me déprime... En plus c'est pas que je traîne, bon si un peu quand même, mais pour tout vous dire je suis malade, on est pas encore vraiment sur de quoi mais j'ai des douleurs de partout tout le temps et je suis extrêmement fatiguée ce qui fait que j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur mon histoire et les rares fois où j'y arrive j'ai un autre projet d'histoire qui vint polluer mes réflexions (un histoire 100% moi !) Mais vous inquiètez pas, ca fait des années que je me traîne ça alors j'ai l'habitude mais du coup je rame... Je voulais dire autre chose mais je sais plus quoi... ... Ah si ! Merci aux reviweuses(-eurs) ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Merci à Mila, Drou et Didi !

Didi: Merci ! Même si je suis pas sure que "super auteur de la mort qui tue" me corresponde vraiment ^^ Pour ce qui est de Mulciber, oui il pourrait s'étouffer juste en respirant le même air que les nés-moldu, il serait même capable de s'arrêter volontairement de respirer pour pas être contaminé... Haha moi non plus j'aimerais pas la croiser même si elle dit tout haut ce que je pense tout bas, je serais pas capable d'être comme elle (déjà je suis pas assez forte^^) Mais c'est surement mieux pour tout le monde !

Sur ce bonne lecture les cocos et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

"Avery, tu m'écoutes ?"

Le sorcier tourna lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'une Serpentarde. La jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds excessivement longs et aux yeux de la couleur de sa cravate, était assise sur ses genoux et lui tripotait machinalement les cheveux. Avery regarda autour de lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était dans sa salle commune, son dernier souvenir remontait au diner dans la grande salle. Il se souvenait parfaitement s'être fait chambrer par Rosier mais tous ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps avait mystérieusement disparu de sa mémoire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Quoi Sarah ?"

La sorcière se colla un peu plus à Avery, gonflant la poitrine tout en espérant s'attirer ses faveurs. Face à eux, Mulciber ricana devant l'attitude de la Serpentarde.

"Ca fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle. Comment va ton cou ?

-Ca va, répondit-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de Sarah pour qu'elle se serre encore plus contre lui, les seins s'écrasant contre le torse du jeune homme."

Son altercation avec Ophélia avait eu lieu la semaine passée mais le cou d'Avery portait encore des marques violettes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la Serdaigle ait autant de force. Avery faisait bien quinze centimètres de plus qu'elle mais, malgré son mètre soixante-huit, Ophélia n'avait eu aucun mal à le soulever de dix centimètres. Qui eut cru qu'un si petit corps pouvait renfermer autant de haine. Les Serpentards, en particulier Rosier et Lestrange, ne manquait pas de rappeler cette humiliation à Avery dès qu'ils se croisaient.

"J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait osé te faire ça ! Quelle garce cette Ophélia Gaunt ! Cette espèce de traitresse, elle se sent plus pisser ! Tout ça parce qu'elle est de sang pur et qu'elle descend de Salazar Serpentard ! Elle est tombé aussi pas que ses sales sang-de-bourbes le jours où elle a été répartie à Serdaigle ! Quelle pétasse ! Si je la croise, elle va comprendre sa douleur !"

Excédé, Avery poussa la sorcière qui tomba à la renverse en poussant un cri. Le jeune sorcier se leva et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

"T'es sérieuse là ?! C'est vrai qu'elle aurait mieux fait de venir à Serpentard mais malgré tout cela elle t'est encore largement supérieure. Je dirais même qu' elle est même supérieure à chacune d'entre vous. Elle est belle, intelligente, intrigante et en même temps tellement hautaine et cruelle quand elle veut. Elle est tout simplement fascinante. Vous lui arrivez pas à la cheville, revenez quand vous aurez fini de faire vos putes."

Sur ces douces paroles accompagnée d'un regard dédaigneux, Avery sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard sous le regard médusé de Sarah et de ses amies. Mulciber le suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir.

"Où tu vas Avery ?"

Mulciber considérait Ophélia comme une moins que rien depuis qu'il avait appris que la Serdaigle était en fait la descendante direct de Serpentard et de Cadmus Peverell et beaucoup de Serpentard de leur année partageaient son avis. Les plus jeunes, quant à eux, était plutôt admiratifs devant elle et lui accordait leur plus grand respect. Les sang-purs qui n'étaient pas répartit à Serpentard la voyaient à la fois comme un exemple jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendant compte que la jeune fille était imprévisible et très susceptible. Elle devenait alors une menace, qui sait quand est-ce qu'elle allait retourner sa veste et rejoindre son cousin. Avery de son côté avait du mal à la cerner et préférait ne pas s'impliquer dans ces histoires jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le choix. Le jeune homme soupira et se tourna vers son ami.

"Je vais faire un tour, j'en peux plus d'elles...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je croyais que tu la détestais, cette folle a failli t'étrangler !

-Ouais je sais..."

Avery entrepris de regagner son calme en parcourant les multiples couloirs de Poudlard. Il longea le couloir principal des cachots où on pouvait voir de nombreux animaux conservés dans des bocaux de formol. La plupart des élèves trouvaient cela répugnant et évitaient autant que possible les cachots. Les Serpentards n'avaient, eux, pas le choix et finissaient par s'habituer à l'ambiance qui régnait dans les sous-sol de l'école. Leur salle commune se trouvaient au bout d'un long couloir, froid et sombre, sous le lac noir et il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait des infiltrations dans les dortoirs. Avery pris d'abord l'escalier qui rejoignait le rez-de-chaussée puis atteint le deuxième étage en prenant soin d'éviter les couloirs où il était susceptible de croiser Rusard et Miss Teigne. Il ne cessait de se repasser les paroles d'Ophélia pendant qu'il déambulait dans le château. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part mais pour tout dire il avait adorer voir Ophélia craquer de cette façon et savoir qu'il en était la cause était encore plus jouissif. Cette fille le mettait hors de lui car malgré tout ce dont elle avait hérité à sa naissance, elle s'obstinait à essayer d'être différente de lui alors qu'ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elle ne l'avourait jamais.

Avery grimpait les escalier sans même s'en rendre compte. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il arrivait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se senti stupide d'être monté jusqu'ici pour rien. Il allait redescendre quand son regard fut happé par un mouvement au coin de son œil. Adossée sur la balustrade, la tête balancée en arrière et éclairée par la pleine lune qui venait de se lever, Ophélia Gaunt contemplait les étoiles. Le regard d'Avery se perdit sur elle pendant de longues secondes puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se tapit dans l'ombre sans détacher les yeux de la Serdaigle. Le vent faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle retenait d'une main pour garder son visage découvert. Ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'elle énumérait chaque étoile qu'elle voyait ainsi que la constellation qui allait avec. Enfin c'est ce que déduit Avery puisqu'il ne comprenait pas un stricte mot de ce que disait la sorcière avant de se souvint du fait qu'elle parlait couramment fourchelangue.

Elle admirait Regulus quand elle regarda brusquement par dessus son épaule. Plusieurs centaines de mètre en contrebat, quelque chose avait attirer toute son attention tant et si bien que la Serdaigle se retourna pour se pencher au dessus du vide à tel point qu'Avery cru qu'elle allait tomber. Ophélia plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et son visage se peignit d'une expression à la fois inquiète et intriguée. Ses yeux pétillaient toujours mais d'amusement, comme si elle venait de trouver un nouveau jouet. La brune rejeta son corps en arrière et dévala les escaliers sans même voir le Serpentard. Mais lorsqu'Avery se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait, il ne vit rien d'autre que de l'herbe balayée par le vent. Il allait regagner son dortoir quand il se souvint de mots prononcés par Ophélia. Son père allait être libérer de prison. Tout ceci expliquait le fait qu'Ophélia nommait les étoiles en fourchelangue. Morfin Gaunt parlait presque exclusivement en fourchelangue, du moins avec sa famille et il ne ferait pas exception avec sa fille. Pour peu qu'elle ait du mal à le comprendre, elle allait passer un sale moment. Elle s'entrainait pour éviter le pire. Avery n'eut aucun mal à imaginer l'ambiance qui allait régner à Poudlard une fois qu'on aurait vu Morfin Gaunt hors de prison, discutant en fourchelangue avec sa fille. L'idée que la Serdaigle soit à nouveau rejetée et qu'elle puisse éventuellement se rapprocher de celle qu'elle aurait du être emplie Avery de joie. Ophélia Gaunt serait bientôt comme lui. Le sorcier était quand même étonné que son père ne lui ait pas fait part d'informations aussi importantes. Il décida donc de prendre le chemin de la volière pour écrire une lettre à son père avant d'aller se coucher dans ce dortoir froid et humide qu'était le sien.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut ! Alors je sais, vous vous dites: "oui ça fait des mois qu'elle a rien posté et elle nous ponds un pauvre chapitre bien trop court, elle se fout de notre gueule et nanana et nanani..." alors bon je sais et je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps mais vous savez, l'inspiration ça va ça vient et elle était plutôt partie en vacances de mon côté, genre aux caraïbes, a la nage... et en plus j'ai un copain maintenant et il m'accapare !**

 **Mais me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus courts... mais sinon je finirais jamais cette histoire. Merci encore à mes revieweuses(eurs) chéri(e)s, c'est pour vous que j'écris ;) J'espère que ca va vous plaire moi je suis jamais vraiment satisfaite de ce que je fais mais bon ^^ Si ça vous intéresse j'ai trouvé un cours où je peux écrire en toute tranquilité !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le mois de décembre approchait à grand pas et les examens qui l'accompagnaient commençait à se faire sentir. L'ambiance à Poudlard était aux études et non plus à la rigolade. Les filles s'étaient installées à la bibliothèque, profitant du calme pour travailler un peu. Même Sirius et James avaient commencer à réviser. Ophélia, quant à elle, avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses révisions. Toutes ces pensées étaient tournées vers le retour de son père et elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester au château pour Noël. Au fond d'elle, la Serdaigle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir son père indéfiniment mais c'était bien plus facile que de lui faire face et cette situation la mettait à fleur de peau. Avery, de son côté, avait une attitude bizarre depuis qu'il avait reçu la réponse de son père. Il semblait constamment perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas adressé la parole à Ophélia depuis plusieurs jours. Cette dernière étaient perdue dans ses pensées aux point de sursauter en poussant un cri quand Lily s'adressa à elle.

"Tu t'es drôlement rapprochée de Remus dis donc."

La Serdaigle feignit l'indifférence et ne releva pas le nez de son bouquin.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. On se discute c'est tout comme quand vous vous parlez."

Lucca la tira par le bras pour lui parler à voix basse.

"On en a discuter avec Milie et vous disparaissez souvent en même temps sans rien dire et comme par hasard vous réapparaissez au même moment... Tu vas me dire que c'est une coïncidence ?

-Oui. Tout à fait."

Les trois amies se tournèrent d'un même geste vers la table qu'occupaient les Maraudeurs tout en exprimant leur désaccord. Elles insistaient auprès d'Ophélia, lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'elle sorte avec lui, que c'était un mec bien et qu'elle préféraient que ce soit Remus plutôt qu'Avery. Ophélia bouillait intérieurement depuis un moment et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

"Mais puisque je vous dit que je sors pas avec elle/lui et pourquoi elle/je sortirais avec Avery ?!"

Remus et Ophélia se regardèrent et tandis que Remus se rasseyait, rouge de honte, Ophélia partit dans un fou rire qui manqua de tous les faire exclure de la bibliothèque. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et sourit tout en secouant la tête d'amusement.

"Ca sert à rien de le nier..."

Remus soupira et demanda à Ophélia de l'aider mais la brune était trop occupée à ne pas rire pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Elle mit bien quelques minutes à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle. Les Gryffondors l'observait avec attention alors qu'Emilie semblait plutôt soucieuse. La plupart des élèves qui travaillaient là écoutaient, eux aussi, la conversation. La rumeur d'un couple Remus Lupin, Maraudeurs, et Ophélia Gaunt, héritière de Serpentard contre sa volonté, n'allait pas tarder à se répandre dans tout le château.

"On n'est vraiment pas ensemble mais on s'entend bien alors on passe pas mal de temps tous les deux, c'est vrai mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... On ne couche pas ensemble, dit-elle alors que Remus rougissait encore un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Remus me calme et c'est pas négligeable vu comment l'autre crétin me pousse à bout dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

-Tu devais pas t'excuser d'ailleurs ? Demanda Remus.

-Si mais j'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, il m'ignore complètement et je vais pas m'en plaindre !

-Tu devrais quand même pas trop tarder surtout qu'il s'est calmer, j'ai entendu personne parler d'agression par Avery depuis l'incident.

-Il s'est peut-être rendu compte qu'il faisait pas le poids face à toi si tu te donnes à fond... Continua James. Il y a même des fois où je me dis que tu me donnerais du fil à retordre si on se battait sérieusement.

-Je ne me donne pas à fond, contre personne, conclut Ophélia en baissant le regard. Le seul que je n'hésiterais pas à détruire c'est Tom et je vais même prendre du plaisir à le faire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique."

La jeune Serdaigle quitta la table en jetant un regard à Remus pour qu'il ne la suive pas. Elle se dit, en se dirigeant vers le parc, qu'elle ressemblait bien trop à Avery à son goût quand Tom était le sujet de conversation et cela la dégoutait. Ophélia détestait sa famille mais malgré cela elle haïssait son cousin de tout son cœur pour ce qu'il leur avait fait. Envoyer son père en prison à sa place, voler la bague des Gaunt et le médaillon de Serpentard. Ophélia ne le pardonnerais jamais pour ça et cela lui faisait peur. Cette colère et cette haine qui la liait à sa famille de consanguins, la rendait très instable. Pendant encore combien de temps sera-t-elle capable de se contrôler. La jeune fille espérait qu'elle ne suivrait pas le même chemin que son père auquel cas elle devrait se séparer de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas les impliquer dans ses histoires, eux qui lui permettaient actuellement de tenir le coup un peu plus longtemps chaque jour. Mais peut-être que la situation aurait changer radicalement après les vacances.

Ophélia ouvrit la grande porte et fut fouettée par le vent glacial qui soufflait dehors. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour s'installer dans la salle sur demande quand elle fut percutée par quelqu'un. Elle allait s'écrouler parterre mais la personne qui l'avait bousculé la retiens par la taille. Ophélia, sonnée, mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et resta bouche bée devant son "sauveur". Avery la fixait bizarrement et la lâcha brusquement quand il se rendit compte de se qu'il faisait. Ophélia poussa un petit cri en touchant le sol et se frotta les fesses. Le Serpentard la contourna comme si de rien n'était. Ophélia allait reprendre sa route quand elle prit le courage de lui parler avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

"Merci Isaac et désolée..."

Avery se retourna, stupéfait, mais Ophélia avait déjà disparu de la circulation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Serdaigle le remercie, surtout qu'il l'avait finalement laisser tomber, ni qu'elle s'excuse et encore moins qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

 _Isaac_

La voix d'Ophélia résonnait dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Les seules personnes qu'elle appelait par leur prénom étaient les filles et le préfet de Gryffondor. Même les autres Maraudeurs n'avait pas cette chance alors pourquoi lui ? Elle devait pourtant le détester. Avery était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repris sa route tout en réfléchissant au pourquoi des actions de la jeune fille. Ils ne s'entendaient pas ou du moins ils en avaient tout l'air mais au fond de lui Avery savait que s'il aimait autant mettre cette fille hors d'elle s'était parce qu'elle l'intriguait. Sa façon de réagir à ses piques, de lui en lancer, de s'énerver mais il aimait aussi l'observer quand elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, quand elle riait avec ses amies. Il se demandait parfois si il n'était pas un peu jaloux de cet idiot de préfet qui passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, beaucoup trop, mais il avait vite fait de chasser ces idées néfastes de ses pensées. Il se bornait à dire que seul la pureté de son sang l'intéressait et qu'il voulait juste la récupérer pour le bien du Lord.

De son côté, Ophélia avait fuit Avery en partant vers le parc mais il faisait trop froid pour qu'elle reste dehors. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour être sûre qu'Avery était parti avant de rentrer et de se précipiter vers la salle-sur-demande. Remus serait fier d'elle, elle s'était enfin excusée auprès du Serpentard et l'avait remercié de l'avoir rattrapé. Elle se sentait soulagée, comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. La sorcière passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et s'engouffra par la porte avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ophélia s'écroula sur les coussins qui recouvraient le sol et repensa à sa rencontre avec Avery. Il l'avait retenue en la prenant par la taille et son cœur avait fait un bon. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et s'en voulu de réagir comme ça alors qu'elle s'était jurer de le détester. La brune sentait ses yeux se fermer et elle s'endormit en ressassant, malgré elle, la sensation de la main d'Avery sur sa taille. Elle ne fit pas de cauchemar cette fois-ci.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Et voici la renaissance du Phénix ! Tatatataaaaa!**

 **Après ces longs, très longs, mois d'attente voici enfin la suite des péripéties d'Ophélia et cie. Je vous raconterais pas une fois de plus le pourquoi du comment de cette longue absence (cours, copain, manque d'inspiration, tralala...). J'ai tout écrit aujourd'hui et j'avais tellement hâte de vous montrer ça que je le poste directement (donc sans me relire (oui je sais c'est mal) donc n'hésiter pas à me dire si vous voyez qu'il manque un mot ou un truc dans le genre, je le corrigerais immédiatement (sauf demain parce que je suis au pacs de mon frère mais vous vous en foutez^^))**

 **C'est un chapitre tout à fait glamour vous allez voir, je vais pas tout vous spoiler sinon autant vous raconter la suite et puis voila on en parle plus...**

 **Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un chapitre aussi long, vous allez dire "oui il est pas vraiment long" mais c'est déjà pas mal :* Et j'espère que vous allez pas avoir envie de me décapiter sur le champ!**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oublie pas la review qui donne envie d'écrire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, Remus avait cherché Ophélia partout dans le château sans parvenir à la trouver. Il avait arpenter les couloirs les plus lugubres de long en large pour la retrouver et il commençait à envisager de laisser tomber. Quand elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée, Ophélia savait parfaitement où aller et elle ne sortait généralement pas pendant de longues heures. Le Gryffondor soupira d'exaspération et rebroussa chemin et décida de rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle vu que le repas n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En descendant les escaliers du deuxième étage, Remus aperçu Avery qui regardait par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il l'observa un moment avant que ce dernier ne se rende compte de sa présence et lui jette un regard noir. Le loup-garou allait s'en aller mais le serpentard le devança. Il accorda un dernier coup d'œil au parc et parti la tête haute, ignorant royalement le gryffondor. Remus était tenté de le rattraper pour lui poser plein de questions, notamment sur la relation qui entretenait avec Ophélia mais il se ravisa. Ophélia n'apprécirait surement pas qu'il se mêle ainsi de ses affaires et Avery lui ne se gênerait surement pas pour lui en mettre plein la figure. Il reprit donc sa route et rejoint ses trois amis qui l'attendait pour manger.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Remus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leur conversation. L'image d'Ophélia ne cessait de venir de perturbé. Il devait bien se l'avouer il était très fortement attirer par la jeune fille mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte à son plus grand désespoir. Remus secoua violemment la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait là ? C'était une chance qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué cela, il aurait du lui révéler qu'il est un loup-garou et elle se serait certainement enfuie. Mais au fond de lui Remus espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas et qu'elle l'accepterait et l'aimerait comme il est. Il se souvenait également d'une fois où Ophélia avait insinué qu'elle le comprenait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Et si elle était déjà au courant ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps mais il avait l'impression que rien n'échappait à la sorcière, sauf les sentiments des autres à son égard. Mais si elle savait elle n'avait pas fuit et cette idée emplissait le loup-garou de joie. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait qu'il vérifie ça mais Ophélia de daignait pas pointer son nez au repas. Il décida d'aller la trouver plus tard dans la soirée ou d'aller lui parler dans la semaine, il ne voulait pas rester comme ça.

Remus se leva brusquement de table et, bien décider à la trouver, fit plusieurs fois le tour du château à la recherche de la serdaigle. Ne la trouvant nul part, le gryffondor voulu utiliser la carte du maraudeurs mais James ne voulu la lâcher, il surveillait assidument Lily car un poufsouffle tournait un peu trop autour d'elle au goût du jeune homme. Remus du donc se débrouiller sans, en vain. Il finit par perdre espoir et la fatigue commencant à pointer le bout de son nez il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en ne se préoccupant pas de l'heure, il entendit du bruit dans un couloir avoisinant menant à la tour d'astronomie. Mais, n'étant pas d'humeur à courir après un éventuel élève ne respectant pas le couvre-feu, il continua son chemin en soupirant tout en se disant que le préfet de Serpentard se ferait une joie de le punir si il le croisait. Le jeune maudit James une bonne partie de la nuit, car sans son obsession pour Lily, Remus aurait déjà trouver Ophélia.

De son côté, Ophélia avait dormi dans la salle-sur-demande puis avait migré vers la tour d'astronomie où elle avait trouvée une cachette encore inconnue à Remus dans l'observatoire. Elle voulait simplement être tranquille et il l'aurait facilement retrouver dans la salle-sur-demande. Elle aussi se posait plein de questions sur Avery mais également sur Remus. Elle se sentait bien avec Remus, il la rassurait et était toujours gentil mais il semblait inquiet du fait qu'elle puisse découvrir qu'il était un loup-garou, alors que c'était chose faite depuis longtemps et que ça ne la gênait absolument pas. Puis, d'un autre côté, elle était malgré elle attirée ,beaucoup trop à son goût, par Avery. Elle devint rouge rien qu'au fait de penser à sa main sur sa taille et voulu se mettre des baffes pour éloigner ce souvenir. Avery était beau certes mais c'était bien l'un des seuls bon côté qu'il avait. Il était arrogant, sans pitié, fana du sang-pur et de son immonde cousin, colérique, susceptible et beau. Terriblement beau. Ophélia était affligée par sa bêtise: la beauté ne faisait pas tout même si cela aidait beaucoup et puis elle le haisait. Elle se l'était juré tout du moins. Ils ne se supportaient pas mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller l'un vers l'autre.

" _Comme Heathcliff et Catherine..."_

Catherine n'était pas totalement folle, elle avait choisi Edgar, elle avait choisit la raison à la passion et Ophélia ne ferait pas l'erreur de choisir Avery, avec qui elle ne cessait de se battre, alors que Remus, ce garçon si gentil, lui plaisait. Elle devait bien lui plaire également sinon il ne passerait pas autant de temps avec elle. Mais Avery ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Certes il avait plein de défauts mais elle aussi est un lourd fardeau à porter mais était-il si terrible que ça ? Elle se mis à penser que leur relation ressemblait un peu à celle de Lily et James sauf que Lily, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, était follement amoureuse de James. Ophélia ne voulait pas être amoureuse d'Avery. C'était impossible! Mais il n"y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être sur, elle devait embrasser Avery. Si son cœur se remettait à battre la chamade comme tout à l'heure elle n'aurait plus de doute. Elle priait de toute son âme pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais elle devait faire vite, les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas et le retour de son père ne faisait qu'angoisser la jeune sorcière d'avantage. Elle devait faire ça avant la fin de la semaine si elle ne voulait pas que son jugement soit faussé par les idées moyenâgeuses de son paternel. Mais avant toute chose elle devait manger quelque chose, son estomac criait famine. Ophélia sortit discrètement de sa cachette et marcha à pas de velours jusqu'au cuisine, faisant bien attention à ne croiser personne. Elle se stoppa net au détour d'un couloir car elle entendait des bruits de pas, bruits qui contre toute attente venaient vers elle. La sorcière se ratatina dans un coin et retint sa respiration en attendant que la personne passe en espérant ne pas être vu et, à son plus grand bonheur les pas tournèrent vers la gauche et l'évitèrent. Ophélia laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et continua sa route jusqu'à la nourriture tant attendu.

La semaine passa a une vitesse folle et aucun des deux sixième années n'était parvenu à ses fins. Avery avec prit grand soin d'éviter Ophélia pendant toute la semaine, surement parce que lui aussi doutait de ses sentiments mais contrairement à la jeune fille, il ne tenait absolument pas à mettre ses idées au clair. Remus, quant-à lui avait perdu sa motivation au fil des jours, tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de mettre toute cette histoire au clair. Il était désormais temps pour nos sorcier de se préparer à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. La plupart des élèves avait hâte même si cela signifiait devoir se séparer de ses amis mais les retrouvailles à la rentrée n'en serait que plus amusantes. De leur coté les filles ne voulais pas se séparer: Lily allait devoir supporter sa sœur pendant 2 semaines, Lucca s'était plus ou moins engueuler avec son père et n'avait pas envie de céder fasse à lui. Il fallait ajouter à ça Ophélia qui ne voulait pas retrouver son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années mais dont elle n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir peur. Elle faisait donc sa valise à contre cœur quand Emilie eu une idée qui allait leur redonner le sourire.

"Ophélia, mes parents ne sont pas là pendant les vacances, ils vont voir de la famille moldu et je ne tiens vraiment pas à y aller sinon je suis bonne pour une sanction pour usage de la magie hors de Poudlard. Du coup, tu peux venir passer quelques jours sans problèmes si ça se passe mal chez toi, je sais que ça va pas être facile de trouver ton père mais courage, on est toutes avec toi.

-Milie... ,renifla-t-elle , merci beaucoup. Je vais essayer de me libérer mais c'est pas gagner."

Elles finirent par descendre et rejoignirent Lily et Lucca devant la grande salle. Emilie leur fit part de son idée et les deux gryffondor accueillirent la nouvelle avec joie. Alors qu'elles partaient pour la gare de Pré-au-lard, elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs. James sauta sur Lily qui ne réussit pas à l'esquiver et il lui promis qu'il penserait à elle tous les jours.

"C'est pas la peine Potter! Hurla-t-elle en se dégageant."

Ophélia et Emilie secouèrent la tête. Quand Lily allait-elle enfin se laisser aller avec James ? Lucca attrapa son amie par le bras et monta dans une calèche avec les deux serdaigles. Les Maraudeurs montèrent dans une autre et Ophélia vit que Remus semblait dépiter et lui sourit pour lui remonter le moral mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait.

Le train roula depuis une bonne heure et les filles avaient temporairement retrouvé leur bonne humeur. Emma s'était jointe à elles pour essayer tant bien que mal d'apprendre les règles du tarot à Ophélia mais la Sang-pur ne comprenait strictement rien au jeu moldu. Elle allait demander à Lucca pourquoi elle avait fait tel chose quand elle fut prise d'une fulgurante envie de faire pipi. Elle utilisa toute sa concentration pour se retenir jusqu'à la fin de la partie puis quand ce fut chose faite elle se précipita hors de son compartiment. Elle courut jusqu'au toilette où elle freina si vite qu'elle manqua de tomber. Face à elle, Isaac Avery, le Isaac Avery qui l'avait éviter pendant toute une semaine, la dévisageait avec attention. Ophélia sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment, elle était à deux doigts de ce faire pipi dessus et, dieu sait, que c'était loin d'être glamour. Elle avança et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès, la poignée bougeait mais le reste ne suivait pas. Ophélia commença à s'énerver à en faire trembler la porte. Avery finit par intervenir avant qu'un accident arrive.

"Mulciber, bouge ton cul si tu veux pas que Gaunt te décapite quand tu sortiras, dit-il d'un ton neutre en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Ophélia qui sursauta à se contact."

Le cerveau d'Ophélia réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant une semaine qui lui avait paru horriblement longue. Ce crétin d'Avery l'avait éviter au maximum, arrivant à leur cours commun à la dernière minute et partant dès que les professeurs finissaient leur phrase. Mais étais-ce vraiment le moment pour tenter ça ? Là ? Au beau milieu du wagon, certes désert, mais avec ce gros lard de Mulciber de l'autre coté de la porte et alors qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Non ce n'était certainement pas "le" moment mais Ophélia s'en fichait et entendant Mulciber tirer la chasse-d'eau, son corps réagit plus vite que son esprit et la jeune fille attrapa Avery par le col de sa chemise et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avery en resta si interdit qu'il garda les yeux tendit qu'Ophélia fermait les siens aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, elle se détacha du serpentard tout en essayant de garder un regard neutre et s'engouffra dans les toilettes en claquant la porte. Elle soupira et pas seulement parce qu'elle pouvait enfin se soulager mais parce qu'elle avait la réponse qu'elle attendait tant. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif et son cœur faillit rater un battement. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Avery. La sorcière prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Mais comment avait-elle pu tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Elle attendit qu'il n'y ai plus aucun bruit et sortit pour rejoindre ses amies quand elle vit dans le compartiment à sa droite Avery et Mulciber. Avery, malgré l'air froid qu'il affichait, semblait perturbé par ce que la serdaigle venait de faire et quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle cru le voir rougir très légèrement et reprendre aussitôt son air impassible. Ophélia quand à elle se precipita de l'autre côté. Elle courut encore et encore jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un qui l'a rattrapa au vol.

"Euh... Désolée je regardais pas où j'allais.

-J'ai bien vu ça, répondit une vois masculine en riant."

Ophélia leva les yeux et sourit légèrement en voyant Remus devant elle. Elle s'excusa encore et commença à partir quand il la retint par le bras. Elle le regarda étonnée alors qu'il regardait autour de lui l'air inquiet. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il la fit entrer brusquement dans un compartiment miraculeusement vide et sorti sa baguette pour insonoriser la pièce.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda la sorcière un peu sèchement. Tu avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure en plus.

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, c'est très important mais promet-moi de ne pas partir en courant et de ne pas en parler.

-D'accord, répondit Ophélia l'air sérieux. Tu sais bien que tu peux me parler de tout Remus.

-Je... Tu... Enfin...

-Bon accouche maintenant !

-Est-ce que tu sais que je suis un loup-garou ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte que prévue."

Ophélia resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ça.

"C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? Dit-elle en riant. Bien sûr que je le sais, ça fait même très longtemps que j'ai remarqué mais ça change rien pour moi. Tu es qui tu es et tu n'as pas choisi d'être comme ça, tout comme je n'ai pas choisi d'être la fille de Morfin Gaunt, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en tiendrais rigueur."

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait toujours voulu qu'on lui dise ça et c'était Ophélia qui le faisait. Il était si heureux qu'il la prit dans ses bras et, sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa et c'était tellement bien. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer que les lèvres de la serdaigle étaient aussi douces à embrasser. Puis il se rendit compte de se qu'il faisait et recula d'un coup. Il rougit comme une tomate alors qu'Ophélia reprenait peu à peu ses esprit et s'enfuit en s'excusant. La sorcière tomba à genoux et milieu du compartiment et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie, inquiète de ne pas la voir revenir, finisse par la trouver là. Elle lui demanda ce qui se passait et écouta attentivement tout ce que son amie parvint à articuler.

"J'ai embrassé Avery... Et Remus m'a embrassé..."

 _ **A suivre**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hey hey hey ! Voila un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand bonheur j'espère.**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter aujourd'hui à part que je fais de mon mieux pour écrire une histoire qui vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

 **A oui et à partir d'aujourd'hui, les mots écrits en italique et souligné sont du fourchelangue (je crois que j'avais déjà écrit des pensées en italique mais je suis pas sûre) de toute façon je vous le préciserais en début de chapitre ;).**

 **Bon ben bonne lecture les cocos :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

"Tu as fait quoi ?!

-J'ai embrassé Avery... de mon plein gré... ,murmura Ophélia comme si elle avait honte."

Emilie regarda son amie, perplexe, et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ophélia sursauta à son contact avant de se blottir contre sa meilleure amie. Elle lui proposa de rejoindre leur compartiment pour discuter en toute tranquillité, ce qu'Ophélia accepta d'un geste de la tête. Comme elle était encore perturbée par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, les filles ouvrirent la porte et avancèrent lentement pour rejoindre Lily, Lucca et Emma.

Emma n'avait pas cette proximité et cette complicité qu'elle enviait aux quatre sorcières mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de bien s'entendre avec elles et de se joindre souvent à leurs activités. Elle était plus proche d'Emilie et Ophélia que de Lily et Lucca étant donné qu'elle partageait leur dortoir depuis la première année et aurait aimé se rapprocher d'elles mais elle était satisfaite de la situation et jonglait entre le petit cercle hétéroclite que formait les jeunes filles et sa meilleure amie à Poufsouffle. Emma devait beaucoup à Ophélia et avait beaucoup de respect pour elle. Elle avait d'abord été béate d'admiration quand elle avait appris qu'elle était une sang-pure, héritière d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, pourtant répartie à Serdaigle. Puis terrifiée en apprenant que le mage noir qui confinait le monde sorcier dans la peur était de la même famille. Son père avait été grave blessé lors d'une attaque des partisans du mage en quatrième année et Emma en avait voulu à Ophélia jusqu'à ce que cette dernière remette tout le monde à sa place. Sa colère s'était ensuite apaisée et elle avait appris à la connaître au fil des nuits passées près d'elle.

Elle ne l'avourait jamais et avait un peu honte de penser ça alors qu'elle savait qu'Ophélia en bavait mais Emma enviait beaucoup la jeune Gaunt. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de se rebeller comme elle le faisait jour après jours, ne serais-ce contre ses parents qui, en bon moldus, surprotégeaient leur fille, leur fierté. Alors Ophélia, qui n'arrêtait pas de dire leurs quatre vérités à tous ceux qui l'énervait, était un peu comme un héros pour la jeune fille. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, malgré ces sautes d'humeur devenues légendaires qui l'effrayait parfois, mais elle tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher car elle savait qu'Ophélia était facilement mal à l'aise devant les démonstrations d'amour à son égard et que les mangemorts pouvaient tout aussi facilement se servir d'elle pour atteindre la sorcière. Elle accueillit donc discrètement le retour d'Emilie et d'Ophélia dans le compartiment et fut aussi intriguée que les deux Gryffondors en voyant l'état dans lequel leur amie était.

"Ophi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air toute... perturbée, demanda Lily."

Ophélia baissa la tête et rougit légèrement.

"Rien, tout va bien, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Aïe ! Milie !"

Emilie venait de lui mettre une tape sur la tête et la regardait blasée.

"Allez, raconte-leur, elles voient bien que tu es pas normale alors explique-leur avant que ça parte en cacahuète."

Les trois sorcières se penchèrent avec attention vers la jeune fille à la chevelure brune.

"J'ai embrassé Avery voilà ce qui c'est passé ! Lâcha-t-elle alors que ses amies ouvrirent grands les yeux et la bouche. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, Remus m'a embrassé quand je me suis enfuie après mon 'méfait'.

-Quuuoooiii ?! Hurlèrent les filles d'une même voix Mais comment tu en es arrivée là ?

-Dis comme ça, ça à l'air de n'importe quoi mais c'était réfléchis à la base. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en quelque sorte attirée par Avery mais je savais pas si de l'amour ou si c'est juste que je me suis attachée à force de l'emmerder alors j'ai voulu vérifier en voyant ce qui se passerait si je l'embrassais. Puis je l'ai croisé en attendant que ce gros tas de Mulciber libère les toilettes et j'ai paniqué, je l'ai embrassé avant de me cacher dans les toilettes... Quand je me suis enfuie une fois qu'il a bougé de devant la porte j'ai croisé Remus. On a discuté une seconde et paf il m'a embrassé avant de s'enfuir à son tour..."

Lucca pris Ophélia par les épaules, planta son regard dans les yeux de son amie et lui dit avec résignation qu'elle était dans la merde.

"Je sais bien pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Gémit la brune. Je sais pas quoi faire, mon cœur s'est mis à battre comme un fou quand mes lèvres ont touché celles de l'autre crétin de Serpentard. Et puis y a Remus, je m'entends bien avec lui et j'aime bien qu'on passe du temps ensemble mais pour moi c'est comme le grand frère que je n'aurait jamais eu. Je suis complètement perdue... Et je veux pas être amoureuse d'Avery !"

Ophélia éclata en sanglot et se fut Lily qui vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle savait pertinemment ce que pensait son amie. Si elle se rapprochait d'Avery, elle se rapprochait de Voldemort et Ophélia craignait cela plus que tout. Ne sachant pas ce que ressentait le Serpentard, elle ne pouvait même pas espérer le faire changer d'avis et le détourner de la voie maudite vers laquelle il orientait son avenir et celui de ses proches. Elle avait beau paraitre forte, la jeune Gaunt avait peur de devenir comme le reste de sa famille et des sang-purs, froide et cruelle, et elle leur ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"Hé Ophi, te laisse pas abattre comme ça, commença Lucca. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse de lui que tu vas devenir comme lui. Je sais que ça te fait peur, tu as toujours tout fait pour t'éloigner des sang-purs, mais c'est toi qui gouverne ta vie. C'est toi qui décide de qui tu veux ou ne veux pas être et ce peut importe de qui tu tombes amoureuse.

-Et puis personne ne te demande de foncer dans le tas et d'aller te déclarer à Avery, continua Lily. Prend le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux, à ce que tu ressens, que ce soit pour Avery ou pour Remus, surtout pour Remus. On se doutait toutes qu'il ressentait quelque chose mais de là à ce qu'il t'embrasse comme ça... Y a que toi pour faire des trucs aussi insensés. Alors je t'en prie, prends ton temps pour ne faire de mal à personne, ni à lui, ni à toi."

Ophélia regarda son amie droit dans les yeux et grimaça. Elle aussi appréciait beaucoup Remus et même si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de voir le jeune homme et de discuter avec lui comme avant mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire de fausses idées. Pour ce qui était d'Avery, arrivera ce qui devra arriver. Elle allait de toute façon devoir le voir régulièrement à la rentrée et peut-être même pendant les vacances si son père le permettait car ils avaient de nombreux devoirs à faire ensemble. L'ambiance depuis le début des cours n'avait vraiment pas été aux études. Les deux sixième années avaient passé leur temps à s'engueuler ou à s'éviter mais ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais retrouver ensemble pour travailler ensemble, préférant s'envoyer des boulettes de papier pour communiquer l'avance des devoirs mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. Le rythme de travail ne cessait de s'intensifier et Ophélia avait décider, plusieurs jour auparavant de tenter d'améliorer leur relation ne serait-ce que pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Elle craignait un peu de le voir mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter toute sa vie et lui non plus si ils ne voulaient pas que leurs notes en pâtissent.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Ophélia bien que ça y soit en partie lier. Les retrouvailles de la jeune fille avec Morfin approchaient aussi vite que le train de la gare de King's Cross et une chute de ses notes le mettrait dans une colère noire et cela n'aidait pas la Serdaigle à rester calme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment serait son père après toutes ces années passées enfermé à Azkaban. Il n'était déjà pas sain d'esprit avant cela et son emprisonnement n'avait pas dû arranger les choses. Ophélia savait pertinemment qu'elle devait agir et parler avec beaucoup de prudence et qu'au moindre faux-pas son père se ferait une joie d'assoir son autorité devant toute la gare si nécessaire. Elle s'était entrainée à parler fourchelangue depuis que Dumbeldore lui avait annoncer la libération prochaine de son père afin de minimiser les représailles. Il lui restait heureusement de longues heures pour se mettre en conditions. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir encore et encore, aucune brillante idée de lui vint à l'esprit. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était faire profil bas devant lui et éviter d'impliquer ses amies dans un conflit qui ne les concernait pas et allait certainement les dépasser. Tout ce stress finit par coller une migraine carabinée à Ophélia qui décida de piquer un somme tant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre la fenêtre, écoutant le bruit de roulement du Poudlard Express qui filait à vive allure sur les rails, tout en songeant à Remus et finit tant bien que mal par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ophélia était bien décider à trouver le Gryffondor et à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de leur baiser. Elle se dirigea donc, non sans prévenir les filles, vers le wagon où elle supposait trouver le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Tout en pensant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire au maraudeur, la jeune fille se faufilait entre les élèves qui sentaient la fin du voyage arriver. Elle atteint finalement la bonne porte mais n'y trouva pas Remus, seulement James et Sirius qui la regardait avec étonnement. Sirius lui demanda un peu sèchement ce qu'elle faisait là. Il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de s'entendre avec Gaunt, comme il l'appelait, mais n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise avec elle. Elle lui ressemblait trop à son gout et cela le dérangeait beaucoup. James finit par lui dire que Remus était parti faire son devoir de préfet et Ophélia referma la porte en le remerciant. Elle n'eut pas besoin de marcher beaucoup pour l'apercevoir au bout du couloir. Elle allait l'appeler quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Face à lui, Avery ne semblait pas arriver à garder son éternel air impassible. Il fixait le préfet avec un air étrange et lui parlait avec une certaine animosité. Ophélia s'approcha doucement d'eux et s'arrêta à bonne distance d'eux, tout en étant assez prêt pour les entendre parler.

"Je t'ai vu embrasser Gaunt, ça ne te suffisait pas de pourrir son espace vital ? Sale sang-mêlé. Il fallait aussi que tu la touches ? Tu es amoureux d'elle c'est ça ?

-Je vois pas ce que ça peut te faire, Ophélia n'est pas à toi et vous ne vous supportez pas.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, elle est une sang-pure, l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard, notre héritière et aucun sang-pur ne laissera un sang-mêlé comme toi la salir. Ce n'est absolument pas personnel Lupin, je suis juste le seul, ici et maintenant, à pouvoir la préserver. Elle nous déteste peut-être aujourd'hui mais je sais qu'elle finira par rejoindre nos rangs alors reste à l'écart si tu tiens à ta misérable vie.

-Je ne vais pas m'éloigner d'elle parce que tu me le demandes gentiment Avery et Ophélia ne sera jamais comme vous.

-Non, en effet ! Intervint Ophélia d'une voix assurée, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers. Je ne serais jamais comme vous et je ne vous laisserais jamais faire de mal à mes proches alors dégage maintenant Avery, j'ai deux mots à dire à Remus."

Avery voulu répliquer mais laissa tomber à l'arrivée de Mulciber. Ophélia s'excusa auprès de Remus pour ce qu'avait dit Avery et lui promis de ne pas le laisser le toucher.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui et je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul tu sais, n'oublie pas qui je suis, ajouta-t-il en souriant."

Il y eu ensuite un silence assez pesant entre les deux mais Ophélia finit par prendre la parole.

"Remus, à propos de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure... Je suis désolée mais je te considère plutôt comme le frère que je n'aurais jamais et je pense pas que ça change un jour, dit-elle d'une seule traite.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris... C'est juste que j'étais tellement content que tu me dises ça que mon corps à réagit tout seul. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens. Bon je vais pas dire que je suis pas un peu attiré par toi mais peut-être que tu es aussi la soeur que je n'ai pas. Ne te tracasse pas avec tout ça, tu as bien d'autre problèmes à régler.

-Comme mon père...

-Oui ou comme Avery. Je pense qu'il y a un truc sinon il ne se serait pas donner la peine de venir me parler devant tout le monde même si il le niera fermement... Tu vas passer de super vacances dis donc !

-M'en parle même pas... Je suis désolée Remus, en tout cas si tu as des problèmes, notamment des problèmes de manteau en poils de bêtes sauvages, sache que je suis là... même si je comprendrais très bien que tu n'ai pas envie de me voir, du moins pas pour le moment."

Remus sourit à Ophélia quand un coup de frein un peu brusque se fit sentir. Le maraudeur regarda par le fenêtre et vit que le train venait d'arriver à Londres et n'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter. Le jeune loup-garou posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour l'encourager avant d'aller retrouver ses amis. Ophélia, quant à elle, rejoignit les siennes dans leur compartiment et les prévint qu'elle n'allait pas descendre du train avec elles. Elle ne voulait pas que son père commence par les avoir en travers de la gorge et elles acceptèrent tout naturellement.

Le train s'arrêta en crissant et Ophélia eut brusquement la gorge nouée. Elle fit signe à Emilie qu'elle allait bien et attendu un peu avant de descendre du train. Pas trop non plus pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect auprès de son père. Elle se leva quand il y eut moins de monde dans les couloirs, prit ses affaires et se mit à la recherche de Morfin qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver au milieu d'un attroupement de sang-purs. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs Avery près de son père qui discuter avec le sien. La jeune fille se maudit de ne pas être sorti plus tôt afin d'éviter cette situation plus que gênante. Elle se dirigea quand même vers eux, en évitant soigneusement le regard du Serpentard et s'arrêta à distance raisonnable de Morfin. Elle sentait le regard pesant d'Avery sur elle mais n'y prêta pas attention, toute sa concentration étant focalisée sur son paternel. Ce dernier l'observait dans les moindres détails de ses yeux verts dans lesquels on lisait facilement l'épuisement dû à Azkaban. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, Morfin jugeant ouvertement sa fille, Ophélia faisant son possible pour paraitre bien devant lui. Ce fut Morfin qui finit par prendre la parole sous les regards attentifs des aristocrates au sang-pur.

 _"_ _Bonjour Ophélia._ _"_

 **A suivre**


End file.
